


Where Steve's Apartment Isn't As Small As Tony Thinks It is and a Massive Sleepover is Held

by StarSpangledCap



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint tossing whipped cream, Fighting, Fun, Funny, Happy, Humor, Hurt feelings, Love, Multi, Sarcasm, Sleepovers, Steve Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's apartment is massive and Tony decides to throw a massive sleepover party. Things go wrong, things go well. Steve's only real regret is letting Tony close to his heart only to be shot down by words Tony soon regrets he spilled out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Steve's Apartment Isn't As Small As Tony Thinks It is and a Massive Sleepover is Held

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my other fic, which has been sitting there untouched for about 2 months, but my writers block finally left me and this had come to my mind and I absolutely loved it and had to write it. I know I am not the best writer but at least I try! Please and enjoy this massive one shot <3

"Thor! The microwave is not a heating source for your hammer! You're going to explode the thing," Steve scrambled across the kitchen and halted at the microwave, opening the microwave which was sparking and making terrifying noises.

"I AM SORRY ROGERS OF STEVE. I HAD THOUGHT MAYBE THE MAGIC BOX OF HEAT WOULD KEEP MOJLNIR WARM FOR THE NIGHT BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG." Thor beamed and reached in the microwave, pulling his hammer out and dropping it on the floor immediately, creating a huge dent/hole in Steve's kitchen floor. Steve groaned loudly and slouched against the kitchen counter. Why had Tony done this to him? He'd never know and he kind of didn't want to know.

Hours before this whole, sleep over business had began, Steve had made the mistake of inviting Tony over to his massive apartment for some nice coffee and pasteries so they could talk more about Tony's new plan for the Avengers Tower. What Steve didn't know was how fascinated Tony was going to be by his apartment and basically bring the entire state of New York into his home. Well not literally, only Thor, Natasha, Clint, Tony, himself, Phil(who came out of recovery a couple weeks before), Pepper, Tony's friend Rhodey, Happy Hogan(who wasn't invited he only came in case someone needed to be driven home), Bruce, even Fury for heavens sake, and Maria Hill. Steve had never seen his apartment so full of people. It concerned him, but it also lightened his mood because at least he wouldn't have to spend the night alone.

The start of the whole sleep over party was a complete disaster at the least. Clint immediately went for the highest piece of furniture Steve owned and perched on top of it, whining when Steve tried to pull him down and Natasha had told him it was useless and that he should leave him up there. Clint did eventually come down, after Tony arrived that is. Tony came after Clint and Natasha, a bag full of alcohol and donuts. Steve had taken the alcohol away from Tony and hid it somewhere where Tony would never find it. He had to deal with Tony whining for the next hour before the rest of the team arrived. They had started the official party circled around in Steve's living room, carelessly sipping soda pop and watching Steve's surprisingly huge TV. They had pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags everywhere and Steve was actually enjoying himself. He sat inbetween Phil and Clint while Tony laid on the couch with his head in Bruce's lap. Bruce was typing on a laptop he had brought that he had on the armrest on the couch as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Tony's hair. Fury was in the kitchen with Rhodey and Pepper, talking about who knows what. Probably SHIELD related stuff as Clint started tossing popcorn at the people on the tv screen with unreal accuracy. Tony chuckled as Clint hit Luke Skywalker in the nose and Steve swatted at Clint's hand.

"Stop that, you're making it hard to pay attention to," Steve muttered as Clint just shrugged and continued tossing popcorn at the screen. He hit Yoda in the mouth as he was talking and that got the whole crowd to start laughing, except for Steve because he was trying to watch the movie, not act like a child. Steve just sighed loudly and rested his head back against the couch, where he looked at Phil and Phil gave him a sympathetic smile before chuckling as Clint hit Yoda in his ear and then Luke in his hair. Eventually, Clint ran out of popcorn and the movie got boring so everyone ignored the movie and just socialized. Steve talked to Phil about the war and his general and Tony was speaking with Bruce about who knows what. Clint and Natasha had disappeared somewhere, probably in a spare bedroom to get away from the noise or something, and Rhodey had migrated back into the living room where he sat with Tony's lower torso in his lap. Thor was talking to Maria about his hammer when Steve had heard a knock at his door. He groaned and stood up, walking over to the door and opening it. When he opened it, he instantly regretted it. Loki. When Thor took sight of Loki, he got up with a boomed sound of, "BROTHER." and moved quickly to the door, pushing Steve out of the way and hugging Loki tightly which in return he got a snarl from Loki and a struggled whine from Steve who was left winded against the wall. Tony could be heard laughing from the living room and Steve sent a glare to the living room at the sound of it.

So here Steve was now, standing in his kitchen, trying not to go crazy because so much has been going wrong. Tony had recently gotten up and decided playing his loud as hell music on Steve's surround sound stereo was a good idea and Clint had been shooting balls of whipped cream in people's hair. Steve was the only one who he hasn't hit yet, thank god. Steve just sighed some more and asked Thor to please clean the mess up before he moved to his bedroom, changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and got into his bed. Maybe if he wasn't awake for the disasters it wouldn't anger him as much so he laid in bed and tried to sleep. He tossed and turned and rolled over many times but nothing would block out the noise from outside his bedroom. Finally, after a dreaded hour, Tony turned his music off and things seemed more peaceful. Steve sighed in contentment as his head ache toned down before snuggling into his blankets and closing his eyes yet again, finally feeling tired for the night. He laid like that for about 45 minutes, before he heard his door open and someone walk inside.

"Hey, Capsicle, heading to bed so soon? That is so lame. This is your party, you should be there to enjoy it," Tony. Of course. Steve just groaned and rolled onto his side so he could open one eye to look at Tony and then faceplant back into his pillow. "Come on, Steve, don't be a party pooper."

"First of all, Tony, this party was your idea, second of all, I have a major head ache, there is whipped cream all over my apartment, popcorn covered in the living room, a broken microwave and toaster due to Thor and a hole in my kitchen floor, also due to Thor. I think I deserve some sleep for tonight. I think it's time we all hit the hay actually," Steve grumbled and shifted as he felt Tony sit at the edge of his bed. He choked slightly as he felt Tony's hand on the back of his thigh, near his butt.

"Hey, we're all just having some fun here Steve. We all thought you were having fun also so we didn't think before we did stuff. We still aren't. But who thinks before they do things when you are having so much fun?" Tony pinched at the skin just below Steve's butt and Steve flinched before swatting Tony's hand away and whimpers into the pillows.

"I know you're all having fun and all and I am glad you are it's just a bit overwhelming and loud and out of my ordinary. I wish you would all tone it down a little bit," Steve rubbed where Tony had pinched and Tony gave him a little smirk. He then rested his hand back on the spot where he pinched and rubbed it in small circles.

"Of course of you don't wanna go back out there you and I could always stay in here and get busy in here," Tony leaned down over Steve and had whispered that in his ear and Steve had scrambled up at that, shoving Tony aside and he left his room immediately, a huge blush on his face as he made his way back into the living room, finding himself sat inbetween Rhodey and Loki, who were arguing about roles in the military. Loki had cast a magic spell on Clint so that he couldn't speak no matter how hard he tried for an hour and Steve sighed at that, getting up and moving back next to Phil, who was reading a book silently on a bean bag that Tony had brought along. Phil had a nice pair of reading glasses on and Steve thought he looked good in them. Steve plopped down next to Phil and Phil smiled at him, adjusted his glasses, and continued reading.

"What are you reading?" Steve asked as he ran a hand through his hair, kind of reading along from a distance. The serum had given him really well eye sight and he kind of thanked it for that now.

"Oh just, old stories from the 1940s, it's a book my father had given to me as a boy, I kept it ever since and I read it to keep myself calm," Steve sat up more at that and raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Oh really? Mind reading me some bits of it?" Steve noticed Phil smile again and that made him happy inside. Steve had gotten a chance to sign Phil's trading cards finally when Fury had to shamely admit that they faked Coulson's death and once Coulson woke up, Steve was immediately at his side with the signed trading cards. Phil had given him the biggest hug that day and Tony refused to talk to anyone, especially Fury, for a week once Fury told the team that Phil was alive. Steve understood why, though, that Tony wouldn't want to be seen or talked to by anyone after figuring out the man he actually cried for after his death was actually alive and he had been cruelly lied to. It was just something you don't do, lie about someone's death. Just because Fury thought it'd be a way to give the Avengers the right push doesn't mean it was the only way to get them in line. Steve smiled as Phil started reading and Thor came booming into the living room soon after, flopping down next to Steve and he laid down, arms behind his head.

"I HAVE FIXED YOUR FLOOR WITH MY MAGICAL POWERS, STEVE. I HOPE IT ACCOMPANIES YOUR LIKING AS MUCH AS IT DOES MINE," Thor gave Steve a smile and Steve just laughed as Loki used Thor's chest as a foot rest. Thor swatted at Loki's feet and Loki just laughed silently and kept his feet on the god's chest. That's when Tony had moved in with a raised eyebrow and pushed Thor away unsuccessfully till Thor scooted away from Steve and he sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Steve had gotten tense and tried desperately to listen to Phil read but it was hard when everyone was being so distracting.

"So, whatcha doing now, Mr. I Can't Throw A Party So I Just Hide In My Room?" Tony laughed as he rubbed circles in Steve's shoulder and Steve flicked his arm off his shoulders, not even replying to the man's question and continues listening to Phil read.

"Oh come on. I wasn't serious about having sex with you in your bedroom, I was just kidding," Tony fake pouted and rested his chin on Steve's shoulder, staring at Steve's ear. "Oh I get the silent treatment, huh? Well I won't be having the silent treatment after I do this." Tony latched his teeth onto Steve's earlobe and worried at the skin there, licking and biting softly. Steve let out a choked moan and shoved Tony away from him, forgetting his own strength as Tony falls back and lands ontop of Thor, who lets out a loud "Oof!" and starts laughing loudly. Steve chuckled at that and got up to move into his kitchen to see how Thor had fixed it. He had done a good job, surprisingly and Steve sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh of contentment and watched things unfold in his very living room.

Clint and Natasha had found their way back into the living room and were currently arguing on the floor around a pile of movies that they were supposed to watch. Rhodey had civilly suggested they watched the Pixar film Up, in which he got snarled responses from Clint, Natasha, and soon after Tony, who hated heart felt flicks. He wasn't a man of emotion, or he liked to put himself out to be when really Tony is just a ball of fluff and emotion masked by sarcasm and humorous remarks. Steve chuckled as he remembered walking in on Tony in the tower watching Because of Windixie and he was bawling his eyes out as Windixie was being taken away from his precious girl. Tony made Steve vow never to tell anyone about that after Steve had caught him. Thor and Loki were sitting on the couch together, limbs tangled, as they argued about how Midgard ham was made. Thor thought they processed it through the magic heating oven thing while Loki thought it was some crazy food magic the humans had picked up from old Roman times. Fury couldn't take anymore of their stupidity and he sat up off the floor and told them it was shaved pig skin, sliced up and served on sandwiches. Loki was soon seen running towards the bathroom where he was heard throwing up in Steve's poor toilet. Happy was curled up on the love seat next to Pepper who was talking to him about their trip to Rio and how Tony had gotten so smashed, the hotel owner had to kick him out and they had to stay in the private jet that they had come in. Steve chuckled at the commotion in his own apartment and he was finally happy with seeing everyone in his humble home.

He jumped at the sound of a voice behind him and then glared back at the only person it could be, Tony. The man sat down beside him and rested his elbos on the table, silently staring at Steve as Steve tried to hide any expression from his face so Tony couldn't read him. It was hard though, due to Tony's dark brown eyes burning into his skull. Steve sighed and gave up, resting his chin on the table, "What do you want, Tony?"

"Nothing, just came in here to see how ol' Cap is doing. Saw you actually smile for the first time tonight, so I am guessing you're warming up to this whole sleep over idea, huh?" Tony yawned and let one of his hands fall on the table top, near one of Steve's.

"I guess it wasn't that bad of idea.. I mean it's nice to see everyone so happy and having fun. I was being a party pooper earlier because I was still unsure if this was a good idea or not but it's been a long time since I have seen people so happy.. It has been so long since I have been able to call people my... Family," Steve looked over at Tony and smiled before frowning as he noticed Tony was trying hard not to laugh and he swatted at Tony's hand on the table. "You're not taking any of my words seriously, aren't you? Ugh, Tony!"

"I am sorry but you just.. You called us your family, and there is no way any of us are anything near a family," Tony bursted out laughing and held at his gut to stop it from hurting. "Look, Cap, I am flattered, really, that you'd consider me as close to you as family, and I am sure the others would be flattered as well but we all have separate lives. I have my life to live, so does Nat, and Clint, and Thor and Loki. Everyone does, even Phil no matter how much he'd love to live here with you and bake cakes for you every day and have your babies, he has work for SHIELD and can't always be here. It's convenient we are all here together and it's gonna be a rare sight. It could even be years before we're all actually united in one apartment or building together again." 

Tony saw the hurt look on Steve's face and instantly regretted everything he had just said. He knew Steve knew everything he said was true, but he hadn't known this whole family business meant THAT much to Steve. Did he have to ruin everything for Steve? He watched as Steve got up and left without a word and he slammed his fist down on the table, making the silver ware on the top shake. He quickly pulled his hand away with a hiss and shook it in the air, making himself look very silly as he tried to get his hand to stop hurting. "Damn, Rogers.. What is your table made out of? Thor's skull?" 

Steve had moved out of the kitchen and into the living room and took a seat on the couch where Loki once was. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before Thor pulled his legs out from behind him so Steve could be more comfortable. This was going to be a long night. Clint and Natasha had settled on watching Toy Story 3 and were currently laying in a heap of sleeping bags, alined up to look like a nest as they laid tangled together, watching the movie silently. Phil and Maria were off in the corner, sleeping soundly, Phil's head resting on top of Maria's as her head rested upon Phil's shoulder. Steve smiled at the sight and watched the screen as Woody was climbing over a wall in the play ground. He had seen Toy Story 3, him and Tony had watched it alone together at three am at the tower when Tony had called him in the middle of the night sounding sicker than a dog. When Steve had arrived, Tony said nothing and Steve wasn't going to bug him about it as they sat comfy on Tony's couch, watching the movie. Tony's head was in Steve's lap and he curled up against him and by the middle of the movie, Tony was sound asleep and Steve had moved him back into his bed before he left the tower and went back home. Pepper had called him in the morning and had told him that Tony was having nightmares and thanked him for helping Tony get to sleep. Steve grinned at the memory as he watched Rex roar at the small toys. 

The sound of Tony moving into the living room was soon heard and that shocked Steve out of his thoughts. He wasn't going to leave the room persay, but he wasn't really going to pay attention to Tony's presents. A loud yawn was heard from Tony before Tony flopped down on the couch beside Steve and Thor groaned before Tony sighed, "What ever shall I do? I am soooo tired!"And then Tony flopped down and rested in Steve's lap, his head against the arm rest of the couch and his shoulder blades and upper back in Steve's lap. Steve blushed heavily and tried to unsuccessfully push Tony out of his lap, who was clinging to the couch cushions. Natasha raised her eyebrow at them but then just laughed and rested back against Clint and the blankets. Tony laughed, "You aren't getting away from me anymore, Steve," he grinned wide before gabbing his finger in Steve's side and tickling him. Steve snorted and squirmed against the couch, trying his hardest not to laugh before he gave in and bursted out in chuckles and giggles. 

"T-Tony stop.. Stop oh gosh stop it please!" Steve giggled and squeaked loudly when Tony had begun to tickle at his ribs.

"Oh my god, Steve, who knew you could get even more adorable, Jesus Christ, I should of done this a whole lot sooner," Tony chuckled and continued tickling Steve until Thor smacked Tony straight in the crotch by popular demand. 

"THOU STARK SHUSH YOUR SHOOT BEFORE CLINT STICKS AN ARROW THROUGH YOUR SHALLOW HEAD," Thor booms before resting back against the couch and Tony whimpers in pain, hands instantly to his crotch before he rolls off the couch in a ball and wheezes for about 10 minutes. Meanwhile, Steve calms down and watches the movie on the screen, slightly feeling bad for Tony but also feeling like he deserved it since no one deserves to be tickled that bad.

Hours passed and everyone around Steve was asleep. All but him and Tony, and of course that had to happen. Thor was still laying against the couch, snoring his nose off as Loki was laid on top of him, sleeping through the noise. Pepper and Happy had moved to Steve's spare bed room and Phil was still sleeping soundly with Maria. Clint and Natasha had gotten into their sleeping bags in their little nest and had fallen asleep an hour before. Fury was asleep by the TV, who had turned it off when the movie ended. Steve stood up and yawned, moving out of the tangle of blankets under his feet as he headed towards his bedroom. He'd clean up the mess in the morning. 

"Where're you going, Stebe?" Tony whined quietly from the living room and Steve laughed almost in a whisper.

"To bed, Tony. Have a nice sleep, okay?" Steve moved into his bedroom and got into bed in his covers, closing his eyes and getting ready for some much needed sleep. After about ten minutes of that, when he was just about dozing off, he heard his door open and he whined, rolling in his blankets till he was rolled in them like a burrito. He looked up through one eye and saw Tony with messy hair, biting at his lower lip. He looked silly. 

"You look silly," Steve mumbled out and laughed, pressing his face into his pillows.

"So do you, Mr. Burrito man, now move over and give me some blankets, I am freezing," Tony got into bed beside Steve and pulled the blankets from Steve and covered himself in them, curling up close to Steve's side. Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Any particular reason why you're climbing into my bed with me, Tony?" Steve chuckled and turned to face Tony in the bed. 

Tony shook his head, "Just shh, and lets rest." He then wrapped his arms around Steve and hid his face in the man's chest, closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

Steve sighed and wrapped his arms around Tony in return. He rubbed random shapes in Tony's back and Tony muffled a moan in Steve's chest. Steve just blushed.

"Oh god keep doing that," he said into the fabric of Steve's shirt and he visibly shuddered. After a couple minutes of just doing that, Steve slowed his rubbing to a halt and just took in what exactly was happening. He then thought about earlier and sighed.

"Hey, Tony, I am sorry about earlier and how I said you all were my family, I really shouldn't be making those assumptions, I had no right to," Steve hid his face in Tony's neck and Tony just chuckled.

"Hey, no, I was at fault for saying it was wrong to call us family. If we're family to you then we're your family and I am way more happy with that than us being just a bunch of random people in an apartment together," Tony kissed Steve's cheek and closed his eyes, missing the happy face that Steve had made. 

"Do you mean it?" Steve said in a happy, whispered tone.

"Yes, we'll talk about it in the morning. Now, just go to sleep," Tony chuckled and finally, after a long week of no sleep, fell asleep in the one he loved's arms. Steve watched him sleep for a while before he followed soon after.


End file.
